Can Things Change
by BhloeWilsonFan
Summary: This Story takes place after Gabi and Nick wedding and the fallout of Will and Sonny, I really don't plan on making this story really long cause i have big pans for the other story on here but i am going to make this one just as good. Reviews are appreciated, Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Will stumbled through Common grounds to the office of his

ex boyfriend.

"Will you can't go in there he's in a meeting!" The server at the counter shouted

after him

Sonny sat in his office with Chad and two important investors who have been knowing Sonny for a long were talking about how to expand the business and make it better than it already was, Chad begin to talk but got interrupted by Will busting the door open.

"Will I'm in the middle of something here can't this wait!" The

tone in sonny's voice was not playing around.

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny, sorry for everything about lying to you"

"Could you please excuse us for a moment?" Sonny had a disappointment look on his face

with a sigh, " Chad will arrange a time for us to continue.

The men nodded, they made their way out quickly under the cocky stare of the drunken Will.

"Sonny I have a proposition for you!" Will slurred.

"Will i am not going to talk to you when your like this, i won't be able to take you seriously, I reject what you have to say to me" Sonny spoke leaning on his desk trying not to look Will directly in the eye.

"But Sonny all I want to do is have you forgive me for what i have done, I just

want to know that you can do that, I never wanted you to find out that way i wish that i never agree to keep the baby a secret i just want you to be with me through this situation" I have no been with you and a week i just want to be with you in some way!" Will explained

"All you seem capable of doing is hurting me!" Sonny said with tears falling from his eyes

"Honestly it hurts so much for me too i love you so much but it not easy to just get over something like that you embarrassed me and yourself and not to mention for months not saying even thing to me".

Will moved closer to Sonny rubbing his hands though Sonny's hair "please

just tell me what to do!" desperation filled in his voice, with tears starting to fall down his face.

"Get off Will!" Sonny demanded.

"Please Sonny!" Will said with tears forming even faster.

"I said let go!" Sonny said.

Chuck stumbled over to his ex on his knees in front of him "Please just

give me a chance to make this better!" Sonny stared down at him

pathetically on his knees tears in his eyes begging. Will lost hope and having sonny back he laid his head on sonnys leg but he felt something, something unexpected

Sonny was.. he was hard. Will hand rested on Sonnys cock, then he knew he still had a chance.

Will fumbled with the button on Sonnys pants Will had swiftly pulled his pants open and freed his thick cock

from his underwear. It was great to Will to have his hands all over Sonnys dick he started to work it slowly.

The phone rang which startled Sonny. Will kept Sonny dick in his mouth determined not to stop now, he was shocked when Sonny picked up the phone.

"Sonny K- " Before he could finish Will shoved all of Sonnys cock in his mouth.

"Hello dad its a really bad time right now can i call you back"? "Sure son talk to you later".

It made Will happy that Sonny stop talking on the phone he loved it when Sonnys hand is on Will head.

When Sonny came Will made sure that he got every dip of cum cause even tho that he just gave Sonny a blowjob it might be the last one ever.

They get cleaned up and Will smiles at Sonny "So can we go talk somewhere"?

"Get out Will" Sonny say still trying not to look Will in the eye.

"Sonny?" Will asked confused.

"I have work to do i don't have time for this what we just did does not change anything".


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny could not help but cry, tears started to flow down his face uncontrollable.

Sonny, " What did i do that should have never happen but it felt so good"

Sonny wipes his face Chad knocks on the door.

Chad, " Are you alright i saw Will run out of here crying"

Sonny, " Everything is not ok i made a big mistake"

Chad, " I feel like an idiot for standing up in that wedding in telling the truth"

Sonny, " Never apologize for telling the truth you didn't know"

Chad, " Still it ruined your relationship"

Sonny, " You spoke up, Will didn't this is his fault he didn't trust me enough to tell me"

Chad could not help but stare at Sonny he always thought that Sonny was hot but Chad always but his Homo thoughts to himself he could not believe that he is thinking about this now when his friend is hurting because of him, even tho Sonny would never tell him that.

Chad, " Come on i will take you home"

Sonny, " I have work to do here"

Chad, " I will take care of that i just want you to tell me what happen and get you some rest alright"

Sonny, " You are such a good friend"

Chad, " Whatever"

Sonny, " I mean it.

They get to Sonny apartment in Chad is just so shocked in a little turned on by what Sonny just told him about what happen.

Chad, " I can't believe you just told me that"

Sonny, " You asked, you want something to drink"?

Chad, " Sure"

Sonny grabs two waters and gives one to Chad.

Sonny, " Look i know you came over here to make sure i got home safe but i think i should get back to work its the only thing that is keeping my mind of of Wll"

Chad, " I just don't want you to over work yourself because of what happen maybe you need to just think about what happen in take it all in"

Sonny, " I don't need to take it all in i need to let it go"

Chad, " Even Will"

Sonny was scared to answer that question because he knew if he did that might mean that he has given up on Will and he was not sure if he was ready to do that.

Sonny, " I don't know"

Chad, " Alright I'll go back to work but i do want you to know that I'm your friend and i care about you too much to see you get hurt just promise me that you will relax for one moment"

Sonny, " Promise"

Sonny goes over to hug Chad in they both fell something Chad know what he is feeling but Sonny doesn't **YET**.

Chad, " Later"

Sonny, " Bye"

Chad leaves knowing that his feelings for Sonny have grown within the last hour.


	3. Chapter 3

On his way back to the coffee house Chad can't help but keep think about Sonny he knew that he was not ready to tell anyone about his feelings but begin around Sonny was making it hard.

Will, " Hey Chad wait up can i talk to you"?

Chad, " I'm kind of in a rush"

Will, " Ok i will make this fast i know you might be wondering what happen today the coffee house"

Chad, " Its none of my business what happens in your relationship"

Will, " I Know- "

Chad, " Look Will i have to get to work in i don't have time to care about what happen"

Will was shocked at how his best friend was treating him.

Will, " What is wrong with you"?

Chad, " Nothing I'm just not feeling cheerful today" Chad said sarcastically.

Chad was trying his best to act like he was not interested in listening to Will.

Will, " Ok i guess we can talk later, just answer me one question"

Chad, " What"?

Will, " How is Sonny doing"?

Chad, " Fine"

Chad walks of fast trying to make sure that his conversation with will was over.

Back at Sonny apartment he takes out his phone to call Abby.

Sonny, " Hey Abby"

Abby, " Hey cuz how are you i meant to call you after the wedding i have just been busy with helping Gabi"

Sonny, " I could care less about her right now"

Abby, " I know that the secret about Will begin the father of the baby is not something that you ever inspected but you have to understand that-

Sonny, " What i understand is that my boyfriend well ex at the moment lied to me and looked me in the eye while doing it"

Abby, " Sorry i know this is hard for you to"

Sonny, " I don't want you to feel sorry for me i just want Will back but i can't let myself do that again today"

Abby, " Again today"

Sonny, " Long story trust me you don't want to know"

Abby, " Ok, but i do want you to know that you called me in i want you to know that if you ever want to talk thats all you have to do"

Sonny, " Thanks Abby"

Abby, " U welcome i love you"

Sonny, " Love you too"

While Sonny was thinking about his conversation with Abigail, Chad was thinking about his with Will. Chad knew his feelings for Sonny were not just going to go away so he is planning to come out to Sonny tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad was sure that coming out to Sonny was the best thing because what he felt for Sonny was deep. Even tho that is what he has planned he knew that it was not going to be easy for Sonny to just give up on Will but he was going to try.

BIllie walks in Common Grounds.

Chad, " Hey Billie I am closing early today I will see you later"

Billie," Why what's going on"?

Chad," I have a date I want to get an early start"

Billie," Who's the lucky girl"?

Chad, " So what are you doing here"?

Billie, " Ok change the subject, if you really want to know I was with Kate we were talking about what happen at the wedding"

Chad, " Who's isn't"

Billie," You're close to Sonny right"?

Chad face lights up because he is close to Sonny he even hoped to get closer tonight.

Chad, " Yes I am"

Billie, " Because Kate wanted to know how he was doing"

Chad, " Honestly I don't know"

Billie, " Well I will take a small black coffee in let you get ready for your date"

Sonny wakes up from an hour nap he hears a knock on the door in he opens it to see Kate.

Kate, " You look terrible"

Sonny, " Well i guess i should look the way i feel"

Kate, " I was kidding"

Sonny, " I'm not Kate i don't want to be rude but i am not in the mood to deal with someone telling me i should take Will back and he made a mistake"

Kate, " Actually i came over here to see how you were doing, in beside i don't think that anyone should be pushing you into something that you don't want to do"

Sonny was shocked that Kate said that seeing as she is Will grandmom.

Sonny, " You don't"?

Kate, " Look Sonny what happen was a big shock in i don't except you and Will to go back to where you were before the wedding"

Sonny, " Thank you at least you understand how i feel"

Kate, " I do in i want you to talk to me anytime "

Sonny, You, chad and Ab-

Kate, " Chad you are not mad at him"?

Sonny, "Why would i be mad at Chad for doing the right thing"

Kate, " I was just shocked that you were not mad at him"

Sonny, " Like i told him today it's not his fault, sure the way he did it could've been handled a different way but still he told the truth"

Kate, " You're right he did"

Sonny phone went off.

Chad, " Hey Sonny could you come in the coffee house i need your help"

Sonny, " Sure I'm on my way see you soon"

Chad, " Great "

Sonny hangs up the phone.

Sonny, " Kate i am sorry but i have to go Chad needs my help down at the coffee house"

Kate, " Ok i will see you later"

Sonny, " I'm counting on it"

At the coffee house Sonny walks in to see candles and a table set for two, Sonny thinks this is Will doing.

Chad, " I'm Glad you came"


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny was shocked to see Chad Standing there with roses in his hands.

Sonny, " Chad did Will ask you to do this if he did i am not staying"

Sonny turns around in begins to walk out the door.

Chad, " Sonny stop i did this for you"

Sonny, " You what for"?

Chad, " I will get to that, just have a seat please"

Sonny takes a seat still confused why Chad would be doing this for him.

Chad, " Look Sonny i asked you hear to tell you something important that can change our lives well mine but if your answer is what i want to hear then it would be ours"

Sonny, " Chad what's wrong"?

Chad knew that once he told Sonny the he was gay then he would feel much better because Sonny could be most of the time understanding.

Chad, " How long have we been friends, a few years right"

Sonny, " Yes Chad but-

Chad, " Please Sonny let me get this out"

Sonny, " Sorry"

Chad, " I have been having these urges for a while now in i am scared that when i'm around this person he gets my blood running and heart racing"

Sonny was in his own little world at the moment all he could think about is that's how he felt about Will, but then it hits him that Chad just said.

Sonny, " HE" Sonny says loudly

Chad, " Yes Sonny I'm gay"

Sonny mouth dropped open wide he can't believe what Chad has just told him.

Chad, " Sonny please say something"

Sonny, " Wow that is big news"

Chad, " Yea i can't believe i actually said it"

Sonny, " How do you feel"?

Chad, " Free that i can tell one of my best friend"

Sonny, " I'm the only one you told"?

Chad, " Don't you think that if i told anyone else that it would be out to everyone who knows me in Salem"

Sonny, " So who's the guy that you have feelings for"?

Chad started to tell Sonny that it is him but until Will bangs the door open.

Chad, " What the hell is the matter with you"?

Will, " What is going on here"?

Sonny, " Me and Chad were in the middle of a conversation"

Will, " I asked a question"

Sonny walked up to Will.

Sonny, " You don't have to answer that Chad, Will still thinks he has a right to order me around"

Chad, " Will i think its best for you to leave"

Will walks over to the table in looks how romantic it looks in throws it all on the floor with rage.

Will, " Sonny you are mine in i will get you back" Will walks off in slams the door

Sonny falls onto the floor in starts to cry, Chad falls to the floor to hold Sonny. He knew after tonight it was best that he keep his feelings for Sonny hidden for awhile at least until things calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chad helped Sonny clean up the mess Will made.

Chad, " Sonny are you going to be ok"?

Sonny, " Yea i guess i didn't expect him to act like that"

Chad, " Well he loves you sometimes people do stupid things when there in love"

Sonny, " Well still Will had no right to come in here in do that"

Chad, " You should go home i finish up in here"

Sonny, " Thanks, Wait you were about to tell about this guy you were interested in

Chad, " It's not important"

Sonny, " Yes it is Chad you just told me something that was really hard for you in i want to be here for you"

Chad was so happy to hear that Sonny cares about him, He really was not that close to Ej and Stefano, ever since Melanie left town it was great to know he had Sonny in his corner.

Chad, " Thanks, but maybe just coming out the closet was enough for today i will tell you another time"

Sonny, " Ok fine i will go but you call if you need to talk about anything"

Sonny leaves, Chad goes back to cleaning up the mess he can't believe that he didn't tell Sonny about his feelings in it took everything he had not to kiss Sonny with everything he had but he knew that if he said anything his feelings would have been rejected.

Instead of going home Sonny went for a walk in passed the brady pub in saw Will sitting there in decided to go in.

Sonny, " Do you think that more caffeine is something you need"

Will, " Well it's seem that's all we have here in Salem", Sonny let out a little chuckle

Will, " I am Sorry about what i did back at the coffee house i was begin in idiot"

Sonny, " Yea you were"

Will, " So can you forgive me"?

Sonny takes a seat across from Will and knows that before looking in Will blue eyes he could see everything he loved about Will but now his eyes are so empty.

Sonny, " For what Will lying to me or messing up my coffee house"?

Will, " For both i can't believe i was so stupid for doing that to you not having trust in you"

Sonny, " Why Will i trusted you, we made a promise on or somewhat first date that we would tell eachother everything"

Will, " I know i just thought that because you didn't want kids i guess-

Sonny, " That's right Will you thought and guessed all you could do is think but not come to me in tell me", Slowly tears begin you flow down Will face knowing that what Sonny is staying was true.

Will, " I'm so sorry Sonny i don't know what i can do but tell you that tell me what i can do"

Sonny, " I can't trust you without trust all the love in the world can't bring us back together"

Will, " So there is no chance of us getting back together"?

Sonny knew that he could not answer that question because he still had hope that they could get back to where they were a few days ago.

Caroline, " Hi boys good to see you both talking again". Sonny runs out the brady pub.

Caroline, " What did i do wrong"

Will, " Nothing grandma" The tears down Will face came faster and faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry i missed a couple of days work has just been in the way and i also wants to thank the reviews i have been getting they have been great.**

Caroline takes a seat in front of a weeping Will.

Caroline, " What just happen between you and Sonny"?

Will, " He can't forgive me for what happen at the wedding no matter how much i apologize"

Caroline, " Should he just forgive you"?

Will, " What does that mean "?

Caroline, " Will you made a mistake Sonny knows that he just trying to find amount of trust in you"

Will, " I understand that it's just taking too long i miss him we were going to move together"

Caroline, " Let me give you some wise advice for your old grandma"

Will, " All ears" Will smiled.

Caroline, " If the love is real you will always find your way back why do you think Sami has bad decisions with men"

Will, " Funny, Sonny doesn't think so"

Caroline, " It does not matter if you love him all you need is patience"

Will, " Something that i never been good at but thanks for the advice grandma"

Caroline, " Anytime in besides i think you two look very cute together"

Will, " I love you"

Caroline, " I love you too"

Caroline exits into the back while Will thinks about what Caroline said he lays his head on the table.

Chad heads home to take a shower get some sleep.

Chad phone goes off.

Chad, " Hello EJ

Ej, " Hi Chad i ran into Billie while i was on my way to see you but she told me you getting ready for a date"

Chad, " I was"

Ej, " Well do i know her"?

Chad was not ready to come out to Ej right now it just was not the right time.

Chad, " No you don't in it's not going to work out"

Ej, " Why not"?

Chad, " It wasn't serious"

Ej, " Well I'm just glad that you are finally moving on from Melanie you deserve to be happy too"

Chad, " You mean that"?

Ej, " Of course look I'm not like dad i hope you understand that as long as you're happy that is that matters to me"

Chad, " Thanks Ej you don't know how much that means to me"

Ej, " Anytime we should have dinner soon i am very busy right now with Sami moving in the house"

Chad, " I would like that bye"

Ej, " Bye"

Chad felt a lot better after his conversation with his brother. He thinks that when he does come out to Ej it won't be as bad as he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really love the reviews they are inspiration towards this story and would love to hear more **

Chad drys his self of from his shower then puts on some sweats on in hops in bed just then there is a knock on his door.

Chad, " Who is it"?

"Hi my name is Ben i live two doors down my electricity has gone out"

Chad opens the door to see a tall handsome guy drenched and sweat.

Ben, " Could i use your phone to call an electrician"?

Chad, " Yea sure"

Chad could not help but stare at the hot physique of this guy he had a perfect ass and long black hair, but Chad didn't want to get caught looking at him.

Ben, " Thanks they will be here soon"

Chad, " You welcome how long have you lived here"?

Ben, " A few months"

Chad, " Really cause i lived here for about a years now"

Ben, " Well i kind of keep to myself i don't no anyone here"

Chad, " You do now my name is Chad"

Ben, " Its good to meet you"

Chad, " What brought you to town"

Ben, " My dad passed away in i just wanted to move it got too hard for me to be there"

Chad, " I'm sorry"

Ben, " It's ok, do you live here with your girlfriend"?

Chad, " No I'm gay" Chad was shocked and dumbfounded way he just told a complete stranger.

Ben, " I'm sorry i saw the picture of the women on the nightstand when i was on the phone"

Chad, " It is a long story in i should have never told you that i was gay"

Ben, " It's ok i am gay too" Chad was surprised that he seemed to be so relax with telling him that"

Chad, " Well its a little different with me i just came out to one of my best friend"

Ben, " That is different i came out three years ago it was hard for me too but i can tell you when you do it you will feel so much better"

Chad, " Yes i did feel a lot better but i do have some people that i have to tell"

Ben, " Well if you need little advice then you know where i will be"

Chad, " Thanks i might just take you up on that"

Sonny knew that he loved Will but he just couldn't take him back because of what he did, Sonny needed to talk to someone so he went to see Chad.

(Knock) (Knock) Chad opens the door.

Chad, " Hey Sonny what are you doing here"?

Sonny, " I talked to Will and it didn't go so well"

Chad, " What happen"?

Sonny, " I'm just trying to learn how to trust him again"

Chad, " It might just take some time"

Sonny, " Yea so in the meantime i'm just supposed to see him everyday look into those blue eyes and know that he is hurting just as much as me i don't know if i can do that"

Chad, " Hey like i told you i am here for you know matter what" Chad took Sonny hand in held it tight.

Sonny, " Thanks now lets finish our conversation"

Chad, " What"?

Sonny, " About you coming out to me that is a big deal Chad"

Chad, " Well i feel good i talked to my brother EJ"

Sonny, " You told him"?

Chad, " No but he did say that as long as i am happy he is"

Sonny, " Chad that's great look you being gay is not always going to be accepted by everyone but trust me when you have people that love you unconditionally it helps alot"

Chad, " Like you"?

Sonny, " Like me" Sonny looked into Chad's eyes he felt that it was going to be great helping Chad with this. Ben knocks on the door and Sonny opens it.

Ben, " Hi i am looking for Chad"

Sonny, " Come in"

Chad, " Ben is you electric back on"

Ben, " It's is thanks for letting me use your phone i just come over to tell you that"

Sonny, " Hi i'm Sonny Chad's friend"

Ben, " Hi i'm Ben live two doors down"

Sonny, "Nice to meet you"

Ben, " Well i should go"

Chad, " You can stay if you want we were just talking" Sonny looks at Chad with a smirk on his face.

Ben, " No i have to go to work see you later Chad nice meeting you Sonny" Ben leaves

Sonny, " Is this the guy that you like"


End file.
